Loki reborn challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Loki dies after being defeated by the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Arrowverse/ Avengers story

**Loki Odinson,**

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Frigga, Thor(Small doses), Protecting lives, Animals, seeing people smile, Working Out, Video Games, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, honey and Lemon Tea, Nachos, Pizza, (BBQ chicken, or meet lovers), chocolate, fresh baked bread, pulled pork, Gelato ice cream, Lego, Flirting with his Harem, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places,

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination.

**Powers**: Don't activate until the Particle accelerator 'Accident'.

Enhanced Strength,

Enhanced Speed, Through the Speedforce.

Enhanced Durability,

Enhanced Speed,

Immunity to all diseases and toxins,

Resistant to magic and ageing,

Enhanced Intelligence,

Immortality (can give others immortality),

Can manipulate magical forces to for various purposes such as (energy protection, force field creation, can increase his own physical abilities for 4 hours, grant superhuman abilities to inanimate objects or living beings, flight, illusion casting, hypnosis and teleportation),

shapeshifter (can transform himself or others into animals or people),

Enhanced Healing (on others or himself).

Night Vision,

Pyrokinesis,

Areokinesis,

Geokinesis,

Hydrokinesis,

Atmokinesis,

Cloning, time remnants

Supernatural Vision,

Mind Control,

Can Summon Holy Weapons (thanks Frigga)

**Abilities**:

Master of Manipulation and Deception,

God of Mischief, Prince of Lies, Silver Tongue.

Amazing Singer,

Amazing Musician,

Master at Hand to Hand Combat,

Master Swordsman,

Escapism

**Canon divergence**

Loki falls from the bridge only to be met with Thanos' minion The Other. Taken in and brain washed to try and get the Tesseract ( the Space Stone). unfortunately is defeated by the Avengers and dies before being brought back to Asgard for punishment.

Loki while he was supposedly dead has been disguised as Odin for 5-6 years. during this time he has watched while his brother is apart of the avengers become a hero in his own right. Loki knowing what will happen when he is found out by Thanos for not getting the Tesseract, want his brother able if not to best him then to Avenge his people. usin this time to make sure the Avengers are united he didn't count of what happened in Sokovia to happen. Using illusions he sneaks into Secured Facilities, belonging to shield and avengers. Planning for the destruction of Thanos.

When Ragnarok happens he remembers the good times with his brother trying to help stop ragnarok, but realizing that Asgard isn't just the realm but it's people. Unfortunately the Refuge Vessel they were on is ambushed by Thanos he tries to pull of the greatest trick again. And kill the Mad Titan. Seeming to play along by giving the Tesseract to Thanos, only to try and stab him in the next. But as Thanos' hand crushed his spine the fates aren't done with him yet. the Space Stone and the Mind gem combined power when loki's Blood activate them sending his consciousness into a new born baby in a new dimension. he will regain his god hood to d4feat the anti moniter. where he will use the casket of eternal winter to freeze him tKing away his powers and put him in a new dimension for him to build.

* * *

Loki is reborn as the first born son of Robert Queen during his first marriage she bled out in childbirth. Robert knew Moira and she was so good helping him with Loki. Born 2 years before Oliver.

Loki goes through school Valedictorian in high school, focusing on his grades to graduate early when most would be a freshman, not a real party animal like his younger 1/2 brother Oliver.

Loki's friend Kara Danvers before her family moves is his best friend and first girlfriends on the way to his first kiss she breaks his nose by accident. Him not caring grabs the sides of her face and leans into their first kiss.

The Queens, the Merlyns, The Wayne's and the Luther's would be in the same circle with the Luther's as new money.

Loki Becomes fluent with English, French, Greek, Latin, German Russian, Japanese and Chinese with Diana Prince/Wonder Women's help him.

Loki sees his brother messing up his life. Loki meets Laurel and Sara. First instead of Oliver. When Loki goes off to college at MIT, for a dual degree in business management and Engineering, and in politics from Harvard. On his Christmas break he finally wants to tell Laurel that he loves her only to find out that Oliver is dating her. He leaves to go to a bar and drinks. the gambit ride was a graduation gift from his father a little relaxation before going to work with his father at QC.

When on the Queen's gambit Loki he finds out that Sara is on the ship he suggest to his father when he sees the storm approaching that they should head back to Starling city, Oliver calls him out and says he is weak, Loki loses it punches him and pushes him up the wall. Loki says" the only reason he isn't beating him up senselessly is because their father is there. But he reaches into Oliver's pocket and takes the photo of laurel says that when they get back he will be extremely glad to choose her side over his and that Oliver's only redeeming quality is that he was born with money.

Gets to the island. Having training with martial arts and fighting.

**Island years**

1 Fires, loki able to rescue Sara when it goes down on a second raft, oliver drowns but they are able to save his body and give it a proper burial. robert still kills himself when he finds out there isn't enough rations for 4 people.

2 mirakuru Loki saved Shado and Sara, he tackles Ivo but before he should kill him he runs away and Loki kills the 2 pirates , and ivo runs with a single dose of the Mirakuru.

3-3.5 alpha/Omega,

3.5-4 shadowspire

4-4.5 Talia/ russia

4.5-5.5 League of assassins- He asks when he leaves if he can take Sara while he takes care of the List.

When Loki returns his suit is like Oliver's suit with a set of hidden blades, on back he carries a Katana under his arrow Quiver. He has Ra's Al Ghul (BATman Begins- Arm Guards).

Tumbler (Batman Begins)

Sara returns with Nate. Quinten still hates him. Loki makes Verdant as something to give to Thea when 18. Loki takes up a position in QC after Easter. Allowing him to try and be a better 'family man'.

Using his memories in MCU he recreates,

Tony's Arc Reactors

F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Jarvis substitute)

Holotable,

S.H.I.E.L.D insite ships

I.C.E.R. Guns

Iron Legion. ( Hammer drones, And the war Machine armor, Ant man armor, Wasp armor, Veronica, Rescue, iron spider armor)

**Returns**

1\. undertaking and taking out the List, Kara danvers arrives to do Loki's Interview.

2 rebuilding QC. Brother Blood's soldiers, Bane and Slade against Loki. Barry is introduced. Loki will regain his magic from his previous life. Master of Magic's, illusions, shapeshifting, Conjuration, Transmutation, telekinesis, elemental Manipulation; electricity, Fire, Ice. Constantine shows up asking for help with Raven/ Trigon.

3 assention to Ra's without destroying the City, flash's 1st year, and supergirls' first year.

4 H.I.V.E.

could bring in suicide squad, assault on Arkham, Batman vs Superman, Wonder woman, dark night rises, injustice and Aqua man,

Loki tells Rip hunter if they ever need Him to come and ask for help. When he forms the legends.

* * *

**Added enemies,**

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Penguin, Robin Taylor,

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Heath Ledger,

Two Face,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Death Storm, Robbie Amell, E1, after learning that Caitlin left, he suppressed stein's mind he uses his powers for evil , Loki kills him after releasing Professor stein.

Vandal Savage, Casper Crump,

Anti Monitor,

Ares,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Ben Lockwood,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

**Loki's Harem**

Shado, loki saved both her and sara from Ivo, but he rushes away from the clearing after loki tackled the gun from his hands, and kills 2 of the 3 pirates that were there, they give him the secondary version of Miracuru, Has dark matter in it to stabilze it,(not going to go crazy). after the amazo she returned to the Plane. loki and her reunite during his time with Rider.

Laurel Lance, Loki met her and Sara first and immediately became friends with them. Later in life he realizes that he loves both of them. She dates Oliver since he never tells Laurel how he feels. He finds out Oliver got a girl pregnant but realizes if he told laurel, she might hate him and Oliver. Loki tells Oliver that he would tell laurel that he cheated on her if he did something else, that was 1 week before the Gambit set sail. He doesn't know that Sara was on the ship. Tommy and laurel date when Loki was on the island, but after Loki is found it brings up some of her feelings before tommy tells her how he feels she and Loki sleep together a couple of times but nothing truest ther until after it is found out that Tommy has liver cancer, drinking too much. He dies after the Undertaking is stopped.

Sara Lance, with Oliver on the ship they hadn't had sex yet when Gambit goes down. loki saves Sara by seeing her on a table/ door. he was loki had grabbed his life raft in his room, that had another set of rations. When on the island she confronts him and asks why he never choose, either of the Lance sisters. He could never choose either of them.

Ava sharp, loki helps get her on the Legends side

Queen Anne of France-

Helen of Troy- Sara Asks Harry to help protect her.

Thea Queen- loki moves the book hiding the drugs, and promises to give her a spanking if he catches her with drugs again. she tries to date roy but is unhappy. after Moira's press conference about the undertaking she goes to see him but he is in the act with a random skankisses Harry, she finds Robert's message and asks him to watch it together, tell her that Robert isn't her father. loki recruits her after the undertaking, after she gets kidnapped by the hoods.

Margo, Thea invites her over to swim while moira is in jail, she was diving off the diving board when she lands in the water aquardly, loki see it and jumps in to save her, he has to give her mouth to mouth to save her. she sleeps with him to thank him for the save, thea walks in on them, while they are are in the middle of it. thea joins them, then she and loki go and visit their mom in jail.

Chien Na Wei- also in the Amazo with Anatoly Knyazev, he becomes honorary Bratas captain and becomes Dragon head of Chien's Triad. She helps Loki when he is in China to deal with the Alpha & Omega Plague, When Shrieve released the virus she realizes the disaster the results If she sold the virus could have been. begin a relationship during the year.

Helena Bertinelli, she takes to Loki's training better, talked her down from killing her father, told her he wanted to show her something he takes out his Katana and a stick with 2 sharp ends and cuts off his head for her and mounts it In the ground. He asks Laurel to help Helena to gain ownership of her father's company to help rebuild the city and make it better.

Jynx, Teen Titans, loki saved her from hive's prison.

Cheshire, Lindsey Morgan

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Eliza Taylor

Iris West, Candice Patton, Iris finds out that Barry is the flash and leaves for starling city. Becomes PR for Queen consolidated. after having a single conversation with Loki.

Laurel earth 2, Black Siren. After getting her into custody he offers her a chance to join him and his team to fight corruption in the city.

Nyssa, married Loki after Ras orders her and Talia Al Ghul's teaching are like Batman Begins training.

Talia takes Loki to her father to gain his blessing to be her 'beloved', they fight Loki and Ras Tie, ras says he can have his blessing only if he marries both of his daughters.

McKenna Hall becomes Loki's contact in the SCPD, not Lance.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards

Caitlyn snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark leaves Central city after the Particle Accelorator, too many memories of Ronny. Takes the name of Ice. Loki hires her on the spot.

Killer Frost, Danielle Panabaker, Barry is attacked by Zoom, Loki follows him to E 2, where he finds Her after being berated by Zoom, crying trying to move on from Ronnie, Loki confronts her about Barry, he promises her a new life, she even swears to turn her back from crime. After seeing what Loki pays Caitlin.

Kara danvers, sent by Catco to interview him after he returns from Lian Yu.

Power Girl,

Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College that he reconnected with after Getting back. He confronts her with being Wonder Woman.

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Raven, Teagan Croft(Titans)

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Marie Avgeropoulos, Injustice 2 model

Cupid, not crazy.

Lyla Michaels, ordered by Amanda Waller to get Loki's DNA by any means necessary, during the time Loki worked in China with ARGUS. When it is her anniversary she calls Loki to say she has grown to love him and can live with his Harem.

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie,

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Chloe Sullivan,

Lana Lang,

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Tess Mercer,

M'gann M'orzz, Natalie Emmanuel,

Spider Gwen, Dove Cameron- MCu

Maria Hill,

Natasha Romanova, Scarlett Johansson, works for argus in the arrow world. Goes undercover after the undertaking is stoped, with Loki to make sure nothing happens again.

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen, Hydra and Loki never realized just how much he was connected to the Scepter given to him from Thanos.

Jean Grey, Sophie Turner,

Rogue, Anna Paquin,

Dazzler Halston Sage,

Emma Frost, Emilia Clarke,

Kitty Pryde, Ellen Page

Storm, Zoe Kravitz

Mystique, Jennifer Lawrence

Psylocke, Olivia Munn

Felicia Hardy, Marvel's Spider-man Video game,

Sif, Jaimie Alexander,

Daisy Johnson, Quake, Chloe Bennet, hacker that loki finds in the arrow world.

Add marvel doppelgängers And any celebrity you want.

Other Pairings

Moira, Walter  
Sin, Vixen( Modern)  
Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk  
Barry, Patty Spivet  
Wally west, Jessie quick  
Diggle, Carly  
Cisco, Golden Glider, Gypsy

-Recommendations-  
-Smut  
-Dominant Loki in pairings.  
-Harry is clever, cunning, Ruthless and independent.  
-Powerful, not Godlike.  
-Harem/Multi Pairing

-Roy Harper Bashing,

-Other heroes in his group,  
—Aqualad,  
—Aquaman,  
—Atom,  
—Batgirl,  
—Beastboy,  
—Black Canary,  
—Black Manta,  
—Blue Beetle,  
— Citizen Cold,  
—Catwoman,  
—Cheetah,  
—Cyborg,  
—DeadShot,  
—Deathstroke,  
—Doctor Faye,  
—Enchantress,  
—The Flash,  
—Firestorm,  
—Green Arrow,  
—Green Lantern,  
—Harley Quinn,  
—Killer Frost,

—Lucifer Morningstar,  
—Martian Manhunter,  
—Nightwing,

—Poison Ivy,  
—Raven,  
—Red Hood,  
—Robin,  
—Shazam family,  
—Starfire,  
—Superboy,  
—Supergirl,  
—Wonder Woman,  
—Zatanna,  
—Swamp Thing, Loki helps stoping the reliance of Fossil Fuels,


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki Odinson,**

Attractive, Adaptable, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Carefree, Caring, Charming, Clever, Courageous, Cunning, Deceitful, Determined, Flirty, Focused, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Intelligent, Kind, Loyal, Observant, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Serius, Shrewd, Strong, Witty,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter,

**Likes**: Girls, Training, Frigga, Thor(Small doses), Protecting lives, Animals, seeing people smile, Working Out, Video Games, Swimming, Exploring, Relaxing, Stars in the Night Sky, honey and Lemon Tea, Nachos, Pizza, (BBQ chicken, or meet lovers), chocolate, fresh baked bread, pulled pork, Gelato ice cream, Lego, Flirting with his Harem, Reading, Learning New Things, Quiet places,

**Dislikes**: Bullies, Rape, Betrayal, Traitors, Spineless Bastards, Cowards, Idiots, Annoying People, Secrets, Following Orders, People that Abuse their Power, Discrimination,

**Wolf pack, as big as Fenrir.**

Ghost- pure white, doesn't make a sound the fastest

Lady- white stomach black and grey back and sides, Sky blue Eyes, will try and make anyone sad laugh,

Greywind- grey back and sides, light grey and whit on his stomach and the inside of his legs.

**Powers**: Don't activate until the Particle accelerator 'Accident'.

Enhanced Strength,

Enhanced Speed, Through the Speedforce.

Enhanced Durability,

Enhanced Speed,

Immunity to all diseases and toxins,

Resistant to magic and ageing,

Enhanced Intelligence,

Immortality (can give others immortality),

Can manipulate magical forces to for various purposes such as (energy protection, force field creation, can increase his own physical abilities for 4 hours, grant superhuman abilities to inanimate objects or living beings, flight, illusion casting, hypnosis and teleportation),

Shapeshifter (can transform himself or others into animals or people),

Enhanced Healing (on others or himself).

Night Vision,

Pyrokinesis,

Areokinesis,

Geokinesis,

Hydrokinesis,

Atmokinesis,

Cloning, time remnants

Supernatural Vision,

Mind Control,

**Abilities**:

Master of Manipulation and Deception,

God of Magic, sees the future seeing he always has to sacrifice himself to motivate Thor.

God of Mischief, Prince of Lies, Silver Tongue.

Can create Pocket Dimensions that are bound to him. sends his clone to bind the Insight Helicarrier to him as a base of operations. to take down Thanos.

Amazing Singer,

Amazing Musician,

Master at Hand to Hand Combat,

Master Swordsman,

Escapism

**Harem**

Hestia, Esmé Bianco, Fire Nymph

Bellona, Marie Avgeropoulos, a Valkyrie trains that didn't go on the Hela Expedition.

Athena, Eliza Taylor, see Bellona, also a healer.

Sif, Jaimie Alexander

Freya, Natalie Dormer,

Lorelei, Elena Satine,

Tanya Stark, Lindsey Morgan,

Pepper Potts, Qwyneth Paltrow,

Carol Danvers, Brie Larson,

Jean Grey, Sophie Turner,

Emma Frost, Emilia Clarke

Kitty Pryde, Ellen Page

Storm, Zoe Kravitz

Mystique, Jennifer Lawrence,

Psylocke, Olivia Munn

Laura Kinney, (X-23),

Felicia Hardy, Marvel's Spider-man Video game,

Spider Gwen, Dove Cameron- MCu

Daisy Johnson, Quake, Chloe Bennet,

Natasha Romanoff, Scarlett Johansson

Maria Hill, Cobie Smulders

Sharon Carter, Emily VanChamp

Darcy Lewis, Kat Dennings

Silver Sable, Clémence Poesy

Callie Hannigan, Maiara Walsh

Jemma Simmons, Elizabeth Henstridge

Bobbi Morse, Adrianne Palicki

Wanda Maximoff, Elizabeth Olsen

Shuri, Letitia Wright

Canon divergence

Loki falls from the bridge only to be met with Thanos' minion The Other. Taken in and brainwashed to try and get the Tesseract ( the Space Stone). unfortunately is defeated by the Avengers and dies before being brought back to Asgard for punishment. When he is on his way back he has a vision of the future.

Creates a clone of himself and disguises himself. He kills the many hydra agents out of shield but couldn't get the heads of hydra.

He didn't tell the Dark elf Cursed how to get in the palace.

Loki while he was supposedly dead has been disguised as Odin for 5-6 years. During this time he has watched while his brother is a part of the avengers become a hero in his own right. Loki, knowing what will happen when he is found out by Thanos for not getting the Tesseract, wants his brother able if not to best him then to Avenge his people. Using this time to make sure the Avengers are united he didn't count on what happened in Sokovia to happen. Using illusions he sneaks into Secured Facilities, belonging to shield and avengers. Planning for the destruction of Thanos. Steals 10,000 Kg of Vibranium. Enough to make a better Insight helicarrier.

When Ragnarok happens he remembers the good times with his brother trying to help stop ragnarok, but realizing that Asgard isn't just the realm but it's people. Unfortunately the Refuge Vessel they were on is ambushed by Thanos he tries to pull of the greatest trick again. And kill the Mad Titan. Seeming to play along by giving the Tesseract to Thanos, only to try and stab him in the next. But as Thanos' hand crushed his spine the fates weren't done with him yet. The Space Stone and the Mind gem combine power when Loki's Blood activates them, sending his consciousness into a new born baby in a new dimension.

**Part 2**

Loki is reborn as the older brother of Barry Allen. 2 years older. During the reverse flash's attack he kills both Barry and Nora, not knowing that the Flash was never Barry but his older brother Loki. Loki was already going into his senior year of Highschool using his Asgardian intellect.

His dad still goes to prison, and he lives with Joe and Iris.

College. MIT only 2 years. He summons the helicarrier creating identities for everyone on it.

Writes the Avengers book series.

Loki goes to Starling city, (Centrifuge theft).

Loki gets struck by lightning.

Loki transferred to S.T.A.R. labs.

Loki wakes up after 3 months when Felicity and

Iris are visiting him. Adds Friday to his suit.

**Using his memories in MCU he recreates,**

Tony's Arc Reactors

F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Jarvis substitute), Qweneth Paltrow

Holotable,

S.H.I.E.L.D insite ships

I.C.E.R. Guns

Iron Legion. ( Hammer drones, And the war Machine armour, Anr man armor, Wasp armour, Veronica/ Hulkbuster, Rescue.

intellicrops,

A Sobering drug, completely stops the addictive quality of Drugs.

Tries to solve his mothers murder.

Loki tells Rip hunter if they ever need Him to come and ask for help. When he forms the legends.

—

**Added enemies,**

Scarecrow, Cillian Murphy

Riddler, Cory Michael Smith,

Bane, Tom Hardy

Joker, Jared Leto

Two Face,

Brainiac, James Marsters

Death Storm, Robbie Amell, E1, after learning that Caitlin was dating Loki, he suppresses stein's mind he uses his powers for evil , Loki kills him after releasing Professor stein.

Death storm, E2, Robbie Amell, Loki tries to fine Barry when he's facing Zoom, he suspects Reverb, or Killer frost might have some information about where he can be found.

Anti Monitor,

Ocean Master, Patrick Wilson

Black Mask, Arkham Origins

Ben Lockwood,

Hush,

Trigon,

Hugo Strange,

Metallo,

**Added to Loki's Harem**

Laurel Lance, Moved Away after Oliver cheats on her. Moves to the Central city where she meets Loki after he is investigating a crime scene, and she needs his science expert to prosecute a criminal.

Sara Lance, Sara followed Malcom Merlyn to central city to watch over Thea, Malcolm shot at her with an arrow she fell to the ground only to be rescued by Loki to be taken to star labs to be patched up.

Black Siren, Laurel Lance E2.

Ava sharp, Loki helps get her on the Legends side

Queen Anne of France-

Helen of Troy- Sara Asks Loki to help protect her.

Thea Queen, she was able to leave Star city for Central city, before Slade's Siege.

Moira Queen, Susanna Thompson, Loki wakes up and runs to see Oliver for hero advice. When on his way back Oliver is captured by Slade and his mirakuru army. Oliver activates the panic button that Loki gives him in case of emergencies.

Helena Bertinelli,

Brie Larven,

Shawna Baez,

Patty Spivot, Peyton List

Lisa Snart,

Gypsy, Marlize DeVoe

Plastique, Jessica Parker Kennedy,

Hawkgirl, Ciara Renée

Iris west- Loki and Iris were friends with benefits before he goes into a coma. Loki tells her that he has powers before Joe tells her that he can't say anything about his powers. Iris stops dating Eddie after Loki wakes up. Eddie becomes distracted, and dies from the Energy Leech Metahuman.

Laurel earth 2, Black Siren. After getting her into custody he offers her a chance to join him and his team to fight corruption in the city.

Nyssa, Oliver calls Loki to help with the League stuff. He meets her when she trains Laurel as the canary.

Felicity Smoak, Emily Bett Rickards, after the crisis, she cant live in starling anymore moves away.

Caitlyn snow, Danielle Panabaker- her ice powers but no 'Killer Personality no turning dark.

Killer Frost, Danielle Panabaker, Loki are attacked by Zoom, on earth 2, trying to take the fight to him.

Jesse Quick,

SuperWoman, fem Kal-el, Laura Vandervoort

Power Girl,

Kara Danvers/ Supergirl, Melissa Benoist, sent by Catco to interview him after his company invents the Arc Reactor.

Becky Sharpe,

Lizzie Bowen,

Emiko Adachi,

Eva McCulloch,

Samantha Aries,

Power Girl, Injustice 2 model,

Wonder Women, Diana was a friend from College that he reconnected. He confronts her with being Wonder Woman.

Poison Ivy, Injustice 2 outfit

Harley Quinn, Margot Robbie with Injustice 2 outfit

Catwoman, Anne Hathaway or Arkham Knight

Starfire, injustice 2

Blackfire,

Raven, Ariel Winters.

Zatanna, Serinda Swan,

Cheetah, Injustice 2 model

Cat Grant,

Lena Luthor, Katie McGrath,

Donna Troy, Sarah Hyland or Conor Leslie,

Barbara Gordan, Peyton Roi List,

Mera, Amber Heard- Aqua Woman

Lois Lane, Erica Durance,

Lucy Lane, Jenna Lee Dewan

Lana Lang, Kristin Kreuk,

Chloe Sullivan, Allison Mack

Patricia Swan, Gina Holden,

Tess Mercer, Cassidy Freeman,

M'gann M'orzz, Natalie Emmanuel,


End file.
